A Question of Power
by criterioncraze
Summary: Mako angrily pins the Equalist against the wall in his search for Korra, but the Equalist resists, reminding him of the trait he shares with his parents' killer. Does he misuse his power in the same way? Flashback interlaced with alternate telling of the events in episode nine.


**The normal font is present day, while the italics indicate the past, just to clarify.**

"Where is the Avatar? I know she is here!" exclaimed Mako, the flame in his hand flaring in response to his emotions, ever closer to the face of the Equalist. His amber eyes flared in determination, almost gleaming with malice.

Yet the Equalist did not flinch.

"She isn't here, no matter how much you keep saying she is," the Equalist said, peering with his translucent green eyes straight into the amber ones right in front of him.

"This is exactly why I fight against you benders," the Equalist chi blocker said as stared in contempt to the young firebender pinning him against the wall.

"I can't even imagine all of the people killed by those wielding your power in the same manner. You are all the same."

_Mako looked up. Being only eight years of age, he was quite short. But he could clearly see the gleaming amber eyes of the firebender slowly approaching his father and mother with fire dancing threateningly in his hands. _

_The gleam of power uninhibited by neither honor nor morality. _

Mako looked down at the man staring him in the eyes so intently. He was clearly in control of the situation; the chi blocker was within inches of his flame and without any weapons to speak of.

Even so, Mako was left immobile, stuck maintaining his position of power without using it.

"_Hey, how about you give me that wallet of yours. I'm sure there's got to be something in there. I'd be fine with anything really."_

_The powerless couple held their child close, trying to shield him from the approaching bender._

"_This is all the money we have; you can take it," said the boy's father, trying to muster up his strength in order to maintain some control over the situation. _

_He took the wallet and looked inside. The family tried to carefully but quickly leave the scene. _

The alarm bell rang, indicating that that the Equalists were aware of the infiltration of their hideout. Lin Beifong grabbed the young firebender by the shoulder.

"He's telling the truth; she isn't here. I know it. We need to leave before the reinforcements come."

He dropped the Equalist who still starred at him with his translucent eyes, making sure the sting of his words would remain in some form.

_The vagrant bender dropped the wallet. _

"_Now look here, you can't expect me to live off of this, now do you? Maybe this wife of yours would make a good offering," said the vagrant as he lunged for the young boy's mother. _

_Mako's father immediately countered by punching the firebender. He was taken aback for a moment, tripping backwards a few paces, but then regained his footing, more enraged than ever, his fists exploding with flames._

"Mako, come on!" He was still lost in his thoughts, but knew he had to keep on moving forward. He needed to find her, to make sure she would be safe. Something he had once failed at before.

He jumped on the cart full of former metalbenders, his brother Bolin, girlfriend Asami, as well as Tenzin and Lin. He looked back to Asami and thought to himself that he might be acting unfairly towards her; here he was going crazy trying to find Korra, snapping at her inadvertently in his worried rage. He just wanted to make sure the young Avatar he thought so infallible, so self-sufficient, was still safe. Wouldn't he do the same for his girlfriend if she were in the same situation?

But would he approach the search with such fury? Such misplaced rage?

"Hey bro, watch it. They're coming." said Bolin, a worried frown gracing his normally gleeful face. Mako prepared a flame to fight off those who stood in his way.

_The young boy stepped in front of his parents, assuming a strong stance._

"_Leave us alone! We gave you the money!" he said as he formed two small flames from his palms._

"_Mako, no! You aren't strong enough!"_

As the cart chase continued on, Mako redirected the electricity from an Equalist's glove back at her while blasting another off the cart with a burst of flames. Even so, the real heroes were Lin and his light-hearted brother Bolin, using earth bending to fend off the carts pursuing them and redirecting them from the armada of Equalists awaiting them at the end of the tunnel.

Still, he knew he could contribute to this battle; he had enough strength to do so this time.

_The bender swiftly kicked the little boy to the side, wounding his arm noticeably. _

"_You have guts, kid, I'll give you that. But that ain't going to save your parents from me. You see, I have the power here. You just have to watch."_

They finally reached the soft light of early winter outside. The open air was a welcome change from the catacombs of Republic City. The feeling of being trapped was gone, but the air was still heavy. She still had not been found, even after all of that. Mako looked up at the clouds floating carelessly in front of his eyes.

Where could she be?

_Flames danced in his eyes. His parents' mangled bodies lied on the ground. Mako stared at the man with eyes wide open in shock and horror. _

_The man looked back. _

_His amber eyes gleamed once more, this time sharply. _

"_Maybe one day you will use this power just like me. Don't look so surprised." He walked away, leaving the boy with the impression of his cold gleaming eyes forever in his memory._

Mako looked around, trying to make sense of it all as he hopped on Oogi with the others to continue searching for Korra.

_Those cold gleaming eyes._

Did he have the same eyes as the murderer of his parents back there?

_Power._

He had the same power as that murderous bender did, afterall. The same power that killed his parents and Asami's mother.

_Destruction. _

Does his power only bring destruction?

"_I will never be like him." _

No, he had always used bending to contribute to something in his life. Be it to the survival of his brother, to the function of the factory he worked at or the entertainment of the masses as a pro-bender, he had always used his bending to survive, never to needlessly hurt others to gain some sort of smug satisfaction.

Never to kill, even when he was facing those who threatened all he cared about.

His power was different, though the same in form. He knew he would never have those same gleaming eyes as that murderer, despite sharing the same eye color, lineage and connection to fire.

The fire in his eyes reflected his protective nature, his need to do whatever he can for those he cares for.

"_I will never let this happen to anyone again!"_

All of a sudden, heard Naga growl from the ground below.

"Quick, over there are Korra and Naga!" said Mako, pointing to the right.

Once Oogi had landed, Mako jumped off to the young Avatar's side. She was clearly beaten badly, but alive. Now she was safe. He could make sure of that.

Lin and Tenzin attempted to ask her questions, but Mako politely asked them to hold off as he carried her gently in his arms.

"Hey city boy, thanks..." said Korra in a tired voice, much quieter than her normal speaking tone, smiling despite her noticeable pain.

A relieved smile appeared on his face. "You are safe now."

Korra looked at the young man, looking into his amber eyes.

"Your eyes, they seem much warmer than normal. Is this a new side of you?"

He laughed softly as he put her down on Oogi's saddle. "No, that side has always been there. It's just that others don't really see that in the eyes of a firebender."

"_My power will only be used for protection."_

It was the only way he could reconcile being a firebender. It was the element that took so much away from him, yet gave him everything he needed.

"I don't think that has anything to do with being a firebender, Mako." said Korra reassuringly as she closed her eyes. "It's more about you being a good person."

He softly pushed back the hair from her face and traced the cut on her face with his fingers.

Occasionally, the Avatar had a way with words.


End file.
